


Distracting the Enemy

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Magic, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Kuroo pulls Daichi into a brothel to hide from the guards chasing them.





	Distracting the Enemy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stacysmash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/gifts).



 

“Ready to tell us where the demons are now?”  Daichi looked at the speaker, the new captain of the guard with his too shiny armor and brand new sword.  The thing was a monstricity, far too big and wide to be of any actual use besides looking intimidating to those who didn’t know better.  Daichi leaned back against the grimy dungeon wall and tilted his head towards the captain of the guard, refusing to stand or answer him as his station warranted.  “No? Perhaps the thirty public lashings you will receive tomorrow will loosen your tongue.”

 

“From what I’ve heard it takes considerably less to loosen yours.”  Daichi spoke up, his voice a painful rasp from disuse and the fact that they had been starving him in an attempt to weaken him.

 

The captain's eyes went wide as his face flushed an angry red.  He shouted out commands as he stomped off, his armor making a huge racket as he did so.  Daichi allowed himself a small smile as he closed his eyes and continued to rest.

 

Just a few days prior Daichi had been captain of the guard.  It had been a position he had worked for, sweated and bled for.  He believed in it completely, he loved the people of this land and he would die to protect them.  Daichi had always believed his priority was to protect the people, even if that meant protecting them from their own king.

 

The young king had taken the throne only three years ago but he was doing his best to dig up what he considered the black marks against his people, roots and all.  It wasn’t as if magic was wildly accepted before he took the throne, but it hadn’t been completely outlawed either. Now those who could do magic were being hunted down and killed.

 

Daichi had been using his position to gather information, warning people before their houses or places of businesses were ransacked.  He helped hide them and sneak them out of the city to safety. He did everything possible to keep them as safe as he could without outright standing up to the king, which he knew would accomplish nothing but his own death.

 

Daichi was no fool, he had known it was only a matter of time before he was caught.  He had hoped he could at least clear the capital of all magic users before that but his own lieutenant had sold him out.  It wasn’t a surprise, the man had been circling Daichi like a shark in the water that smelled blood. Through Daichi’s own carelessness he had been caught.

 

If they thought starvation and lashings would force Daichi to give up those he had sworn to protect then they were severely mistaken.  They would learn that soon enough and he knew he would be executed as a traitor to the crown.

 

One of the guards walked in front of Daichi’s cell, drawing his attention to him as he held up a ladle of water before slowly pouring it onto the ground in front of the cell.  Daichi kept his face impassive as he stared at the guards face, old and bitter. Daichi hadn’t allowed men like him to gain any sort of power when he had been in charge because he knew how cruel they could be, but the new captain didn’t seem to have the same problems.

 

A dark figure pulled itself out of the shadows behind the guard but Daichi kept his eyes on the guards face as to not give the person away.  Hands appeared on either side of the guards face, magic that appeared like black and red smoke and lightning stretched from the pale hands to the guards head.  The guards face went slack before his eyes rolled up in his head and he crashed to the ground.

 

“What are you doing here?”  Daichi asked in a low voice that wouldn’t carry.  The figure stepped more into the light cast by the torches mounted on the wall but the black scarf covering his face only revealed dark eyes hidden in shadow.  A key was produced from the folds of his robe, unlocking the cell door and stepping inside quickly. “There are traps set up for you.” For anyone who would try and rescue Daichi.  He didn’t think anyone was stupid enough to try but of course he had to be proven wrong.

 

“Are you going to sit there and yell at me until we’re both caught or are you going to at least try and help?”  Daichi could not see their face but he knew the bastard was smirking at him. Daichi grunted as he pushed himself into a standing position, wavering slightly as his head swam and he felt like he might just pass out.  Clever fingers curled around his elbow, strong and helpful, that touched helped center Daichi. “They beat you?”

 

“The captain wanted to prove the soldiers were loyal to him now.”  Daichi stated with half a shrug. Some had gleefully taken a shot at Daichi while others did it under the fear that they would be next or their family would be punished as well.

 

“He better not walk down any dark alleys.”  Daichi looked up into eyes that appeared dark but he knew were amber and burning with anger.

 

“We should go.”  Daichi said because he wasn’t sure what to do with that, or any of this if he was being honest.  “Tetsurou, go before we’re caught.”

 

Tetsurou gave a sharp nod before he gently pulled Daichi along.  More unconscious guards laid down the hall and Daichi tried not to think about it too much.  Daichi had helped Tetsurou and his makeshift family escape capture several months ago. Daichi told him that Tetsurou was only returning the favor but he knew that wasn’t the full truth.  He had lost count of how many times Tetsurou had snuck into the castle, into the very room Daichi slept in just to tease and prod the previous captain of the guard. Daichi didn’t even know when he started looking forward to the late night meetings, purposefully leaving food in his room for Tetsurou to snack on while he waited.

 

Given Tetsurou’s tendency to sneak into the castle before it was really no surprise that he quickly navigated them outside the castle and past the walls that surrounded it before yelling could be heard.  They must have discovered the unconscious guards and Daichi’s empty cell.

 

Tetsurou leaned Daichi up against a wall in a darkened alley as they heard heavy footfalls run past.  Soon the city surrounding the castle would be swarming with soldiers. Daichi was already out of breath and his vision was tunnelling badly.

 

“You should go.”  Daichi said. He blinked in confusion as Tetsurou placed the back of his hand against Daichi’s forehead.

 

“You don’t have a fever so I suppose you’re just normally this stupid.”  Tetsurou stated earning a half hearted glare. Tetsurou tugged down the scarf, revealing the bottom half of his face.  “I have an idea but you might not like it.” He looked down the alley and Daichi squinted, trying to clear his vision to see where Tetsurou was looking.

 

“A brothel?”  Daichi asked. “The brothel right by the castle that is swarming with soldiers?  Maybe you’re the one with the fever.” Daichi placed the back of his hand against Tetsurou’s forehead, causing the other man to give a laugh but he caught the hand before Daichi could pull away.  Tetsurou placed Daichi’s hand against the side of his face and leaned against the touch. Daichi was glad it was dark because he felt his face heat up at the small action.

 

“Trust me.”  Tetsurou said softly, it was a quiet request.  Daichi took a deep breath nodded before Tetsurou slid his fingers in between Daichi’s and pulled him down the alley to the brothel.  “Deep breath, I need to have physical contact to keep this up.” Tetsurou instructed and Daichi frowned slightly, not knowing what Tetsurou was referring to until he saw Tetsurou change forms right before his eyes.

 

It made sense that Tetsurou was a shapeshifter.  It would explain how he managed to sneak around not only the city but the castle with relative ease.  He changed himself into a small, lithe looking man with pale hair and skin. Daichi looked down at himself and nearly gasped when he realized it wasn’t just Tetsurou who had changed, but he had too.

 

Tetsurou pulled Daichi into the brightly light brothel.  It’s a complete change from the cold and echoing silence of the dungeon.  There is laughter coming from the main floor, a live band is playing music as a young bartender serves alcohol.  Tetsurou walks past all of this, handing over a small pouch to a woman standing by the stairs. She looks inside before waving them through.

 

Daichi can’t tell if he is tightly gripping Tetsurou’s hand or if it is the other way around, but he feels how cold the tips of Tetsurou’s fingers are and wonders if this is too much for Tetsurou to keep up.  But soon enough they enter a room and close the door swiftly behind them just as Daichi hears orders being shouted from downstairs as more soldiers enter.

 

“Daichi?  I need you to lay on the bed.”  Tetsurou said, pointing to the large canopy bed.  Daichi can hear booted feet coming up the stairs and does so without question, knowing their time is limited and he trusts Tetsurou.  “I’m sorry.” Tetsurou apologizes as he puts a knee on either side of Daichi’s hips, leaning down and running his hands underneath Daichi’s torn tunic to touch the skin there.  Daichi flinches as cold fingers press against his skin and the bruises hidden there. “Sorry.” Tetsurou mumbles once more, this time against Daichi’s lips as he kisses him.

 

Daichi isn’t sure how to feel about it but he’s hardly given a chance to work through the knot of emotions curled inside of him as the door to their room is kicked open only a moment later.  Tetsurou, still disguised as the light haired prostitute, looks up lazily as he rubs his body against Daichi.

 

“It costs extra if you want to join.”  Tetsurou states, voice low and sultry. Daichi buries his face into the soft hair to keep himself from laughing.  Tetsurou’s hands are spread wide against the skin of Daichi’s sides, somehow avoiding the worst of the sore spots.

 

“We need to search the area.”  The guard stated stiffly, eyes looking at Daichi quickly before skirting away from the scene on the bed.

 

“We’re not stopping you.”  Tetsurou said. “As long as you don’t stop us.”  He smirked, an oddly familiar look on an unfamiliar face.  Tetsurou then turned to Daichi, eyes searching and questioning.  Daichi understood now because the guards were quickly searching, avoiding looking at the bed at all costs.  Daichi nodded and Tetsurou leaned down to kiss him once more.

 

It wasn’t how Daichi thought kissing Tetsurou would go and he admitted, even if just to himself, that he had thought of it before.  Daichi felt like he was barely hanging onto consciousness at that point having expended the small amount of energy he had making their escape.  Tetsurou also felt too small and fragile against him, lips too soft, fingers short and delicate.

 

Tetsurou let out a ridiculously lewd moan and the soldiers scrambled out of the room, slamming the door behind them and declaring it clear.  Daichi pressed his lips together, trying to look at the other man in disapproval as they both listened to the soldiers make their way through the other rooms located upstairs.

 

“What?”  Tetsurou asked innocently, long lashes fluttering as he looked down at Daichi with dark brown eyes.

 

“You had to make me fat?”  Daichi asked, looking down pointedly at the large belly that protruded over his belt.  Tetsurou used one hand to give the stomach a soft pat, watching it wiggle and both of them barely managed to stifle their laughter.  “Tetsu.” Daichi whispered, trying to pull himself together.

 

It was relief more than anything that made them laugh.  Daichi had truly believed it was the last of his days. Eventually the king would realize he couldn’t torture answers out of Daichi and he would be executed.  He didn’t regret what he had done but it wasn’t as if he had wanted to die.

 

Suddenly Daichi was staring at Tetsurou once again as his tunic was pulled up over his own stomach, revealing the array of bruises in ranging shades of blues and purples.  Tetsurou made a noise of sympathy as he looked down at the injuries there. Daichi felt his face warm once more because he had been in that dungeon going on a week and he knew how unclean he was.

 

“You called me Tetsu.”  Tetsurou said, amber eyes flicking up to meet Daichi’s.  Daichi felt a wealth of warmth fill his chest at the soft look in Tetsurou’s eyes.  There was still the slyness that Daichi had saw when they first met, a certain challenging look in the tilt of his head.  Tetsurou hadn’t trusted Daichi when he had offered his help and Daichi couldn’t blame him. Daichi worked for the king, he was captain of the guard and he had no magic of his own.  But Daichi was nothing if not patient and he had the word of many others to back him up.

 

“You don’t like it?”  Daichi grinned despite his exhaustion and the pain throbbing throughout his body.  The bed felt soft beneath him while Tetsurou was warm and comforting above him. He was fighting sleep through sheer stubbornness.  “Stop putting your hand on my head, I don’t have a fever.”

 

“You actually do.”  Tetsurou glanced down at Daichi’s exposed torso again before letting out a sigh.  “Think you can survive one more night, captain?” Tetsurou asks and Daichi frowns slightly.

 

“I’m not the captain anymore, not much of anything.”  Daichi stated and is surprised when Tetsurou’s presses his lips against Daichi’s.  This was more how Daichi imagined it. Tetsurou is large and warm above him, his fingers long and his palms warm, his lips are chapped but they move carefully and softly against Daichi’s.  

 

“Rest, I’ll keep watch.”  Tetsurou said, laying down next to Daichi and carefully pulling down the tunic before pulling the heavy blanket over both of them.

 

“How can I rest when you keep kissing me?”  Daichi asked, earning a smirk in return.

 

“That was to distract the enemy.”  Tetsurou stated in a serious tone but his mouth was still smirking.  Daichi hummed, a disbelieving sound even as he drifted off, resting his forehead against the warm skin of Tetsurou’s neck.

 

Daichi wasn’t sure what his future held for him but he was thought he could handle anything as long as Tetsurou was by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for stacysmash who requested KuroDai+Needing to kiss to hide from the enemy over on tumblr!
> 
> I feel like I haven't written KuroDai in forever (though it's only been like a week)


End file.
